


Why him?  Why me?

by AcidSause



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidSause/pseuds/AcidSause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Arin have been friends for awhile now and every things going great.......except for that Arin is Dan's ray of sunshine and can't stop thinking about him no mater what he does and wants to spend all his time with him....you know...friend stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Smiles and Couch Hopping

Tossing on his couch, Dan could not get comfortable to save his life.  Tomorrow he has two classes but there was no way he getting any sleep.  He has a bed but most of the time he just crashes on his couch.  Feeling a little down, Dan decided it’d be best to go over to Arin’s room.  His building was on the other side of the dorm block but it was just a bike ride away.

After grabbing a few things, notebooks, snacks, pillow, and some random things, Dan headed out to his bike.  He didn’t really feel like riding it, the walk ways were so skinny, but it beat walking.  While heading over to Arin’s dorm, the autumn air felt nice as it passed by his hair and face.  Couple minutes later, Dan locked up his bike and took a deep breath before heading into the building.  

It wasn’t that Dan sheepish, it was just, Arin was something else.  He really liked hanging out with the guy and they got along great, but something made him special.  Something made Dan have butterflies when around him.  They’ve been best friends for years and there’s always been something but once they got into college, it’s gotten worse.  After three flights of stairs, Dan finally got to Arin’s room and knocked.  He was happy to see Arin answer the door in his sweat pants and sailor moon shirt.

“Sup, man?” 

“Can I crash or ya ‘busy’?”  Dan’s chest tightened at the thought of Arin sleeping with some one, but he had to play it cool.

Arin scoffed, “Ya, me and my hot dates.  Ya you can crash.”

Moving out of the way, Arin let Dan into his dorm.  The skinny teen got in his comfy spot on top of Arin’s desk and took out his lap top.  Sitting back down at his own computer, Arin couldn’t help but laugh.

“With you’re feet up like that, it’s like you’re one of those cats that have to be with you by the computer.”

“How much Youtube have you watched today?”

“I saw five videos of cats with human dubbing.”

Slowly, Dan shut Arin’s lap top to cut him off.  The two started laughing and went back to their business.  Arin went back to his animation assignment that he was working on before Dan came over, who was slowly nodding off on top of the desk.  Remembering why he came over in the first place, Dan took out his pillow and went to the couch.  It was a little comfy, but what soothed him was the smell of Arin all over it.  It was like he was being held by him, something he wished the real Arin would do.  He watched Arin do his work as  he slowly drifted off to sleep.

—————————————

“Wake up…wake up,”  Dan could hear Arin said.

The younger teen was shaking his shoulder, leaning over him.  It was only nine at night, Dan wasn’t expecting to wake up till midnight.  He groggily looked up at Arin.

“What?”

“You said you loved me.” 

Eyes now wide open and hastenly propping himself up on his elbows,  Dan took awhile to find his words.  “What?”

“In your sleep, you said you loved me.”

“Shit,” Dan muttered under his breath. 


	2. ......Awkward.....

“You’re imagining things dude,”  Dan laughed off Arin and went over to his laptop.

It wasn’t that he was lying, he just didn’t want Arin to find out his true feelings through sleep talking.  He could tell Arin was not convinced, maybe even a little hurt, as the night went on.  Things started getting back to normal when they broke out the playstation and started playing some oldies, and by play, it was Arin failing and Dan just watching.   Time came around that the both of them should be heading to bed.  Arin grabbed a blanket from his bed and threw it on the couch for Dan.

“Not gonna offer your guest the bed?”  Dan teased.

“You can sleep in it if you want.  I don’t mind.”

“I-I was kidding.”

“Suit yourself, get neck problems again from your couch hopping.”

Not wanting to go through that pain again, Dan quickly layed down in Arin’s bed before he could get in.  The two laughed and Arin went to the couch and set himself up.  They joked for a bit till Arin passed out around one-ish.  

Dan fluffed up the pillows and let himself sink into Arin’s bed.  It was so much comfier then his old one, plus it didn’t have a indent in the middle, of his skinny body.  It was all good, till Dan could smell Arin’s sent all over it.  He tried not to think about it but everywhere he turned, every thing he tried to use to block the smell, smelled like Arin.  

It didn’t take long for his mind to start going wild with his late night fantasies.  Dan tried to shut them out but they were so strong and the sent didn’t help.  He could just see Arin crawling closer to him on  the bed, gentle laying a hand on his already bulging crotch.  As the thoughts went on, Dan felt ashamed for getting a hard on in his best friends bed.  It wasn’t like he could just go to the bathroom to fix it, none of the dorm rooms had their own bathrooms, they were all at the end of the hallway.  Arin was a very light sleeper, so he just couldn’t leave, but he couldn’t deal with the strain much longer.  Every little thing fantasy Arin was doing made his cock twitch, and things were starting to go a little further.  He knew he shouldn’t but, Dan felt like he had no other choice as he slowly glided his hand past the waist band of his boxers.


	3. Wet Dream, Bad Timing

Stroking himself slowly, Dan could almost feel, almost taste Arin.  He felt so ashamed of himself, touching himself in his best friends bed, who was in the same room, but all the smells of Arin around him turned him on too much.  Mind going off the rails, he could see Arin on top of him, riding his cock, moaning his name.  It took so much of him to keep his voice back, even the little sounds were getting impossible to control the closer Dan got.  

All he wanted for his fantasies to come true for once, even for one night.  To just hear Arin moan his name once, he could die happy. But that could never happen, leaving him with his hand and fantasy Arin who loved his cock more then anything.  

It took a few more strokes until he came on his own chest.  Dan was unable to hold back the tiny, “fuck,”  as he road out his orgasm.  He hoped Arin didn’t hear him, making him feel more ashamed as he cleaned his hand and hide the evidence.  

———————————————————

“Wake up, sleepy.”

Dan slowly opened his eyes to see Arin, just inches from his face.  The surprised teen jumped out of his skin and almost head butted Arin in the process.  Laughing like a fool, Arin went to the other side of the dorm and picked up his back pack.  It must of been time for his class, Dan didn’t bother to even look near the clock.

“Better hurry before you’re late again.”

“I’ll be fine,”  Dan leaned back and closed his eyes again, hoping to get a little more sleep.  After the night he had, he needed it.

Not having any of it, Arin went back over to his bed and got on top of it.  Dan tried his best to move as far as he could but became cornered by the wall and head board.  Arin was leaning over him, face close enough to smell his shampoo.  It didn’t take much before Dan felt his ears grow hot.”

“If you go to class, I’ll let you sleep in the bed again.  Deal?”

“Deal!”  Dan wanted to slap himself for sounding so eager.

Arin then left for his class, leaving Dan in the room, wanting to kick his own ass.  He felt like he had to get out of there as soon as possible before he had another indecent like last night.  Packing his stuff up in a hurry, Dan didn’t notice he shoved one of Arin’s shirts into his bag until half way across campus.  He knew he had to put it back later, but in the back of his head, he had other ideas. 


	4. College Life

Dan walked into Arin’s dorm tired as fuck.  His math professor made them stay late and had no one say a word because some kid threw a paper ball at his head.  Looking around, he could see Arin on his computer which was no surprise.  The day he saw his friend without it will be the day the world ends.  

“How was class, Sweetie?”  Dan knew Arin was just teasing but hearing him being called that made his cheeks red.

“You know, a pain in my ass,”  He went on to complain about everything that went on after he left the dorm.  Kids getting into fights, almost being late to class, the paper ball incident, everything. 

Laughing it all off, Arin went on to continue his animation.  Dan tried to just sit on the couch but sat up on the desk, his favorite spot.  It kept him close to Arin and one day Dan hoped that while Arin was just mindlessly on his computer, he could lean over and kiss him like it was something they did everyday.  He knew he was just being a hopeless romantic, but if he was ever gonna confess or do anything of the sort with Arin it had to be perfect.  Problem was finding the right moment and the fear of ruining their friendship.

Dan didn’t know he was staring off into space until Arin started moving around looking for something.  He went from drawer to drawer in his dresser and even checked his laundry bin.

“What ya looking for?”

“My nice shirt, you know, the black button up.”

Face turning pale, Dan knew exactly what shirt it was.  It was the one now hidden in his pillow case back at his own dorm, the one he accidentally shoved into his pack that morning.  He covered up half his face to hide his shame but to make it look like he was thinking.

“Haven’t seen it man.  What ya need it for?”

“I was gonna surprise you because I know you don’t like college parties,” Dan’s stomach twisted at the very words. “but I got invited to one and I wanted to look nice.”

“You were gonna trick me to go to a party?”

“For your own good.  We’re in college, live a little, drink a little.”

“If it’s gonna be like one of those parties, don’t wear anything nice, you might throw up on yourself.”

“Thanks for having such confidence in me to hold my liqueur.”

Arin went back to looking for his shirt before giving up and settling with one of his gaming shirts and a jacket.  Wanting Dan to dress up just a little, he made Dan go back to his own dorm and change.  On the bike ride back to his place, Dan kept thinking of ways out of it and what might happen at the party.  The reason he never wanted to go because it was the prime place to hook up with someone and the only person he wanted was always in reach.  There was no way he was gonna let Arin out of his sight tonight.


	5. shitshitshitshitshitshit

Standing by the far wall between a plant and a couch, all Dan wanted to do was leave.  The party was too loud and way too many people trying to distract him.  He had to admit he was flattered so many girls wanted him but if one more drunk girl tried to rub up on him, he would grab Arin and leave.  It was all he wanted to do but Arin was having so much fun.  Being on of the tallest people there, it was easy for Dan to keep an eye on Arin from across the room.  People kept giving him beer after beer, two more and Dan would need to be the one to cut him off.

One little wave made Dan’s chest feel tight.  He waved back, trying not to be too weird and quickly sipped his beer.  It was a warm feeling knowing Arin was still paying attention to him.  Dan wanted to slap himself for acting like an anime school girl.  During his inner frustration, he didn’t notice Arin walking up to him.

“You’re so stiff, go have fun.”

“I’m having the time of my life right here.”

“Next to the make out couch?”

Turning, Dan saw what Arin was saying.  Two couples, he guessed, were lip locked beside him and were almost fucking right there.  It made him a little unease and a bit surprised that he’d been so wrapped up in Arin to even notice that.  Laughing, Arin grabbed his hand and lead him out on to the dance floor.

“I really don’t dance.”

“Try, for me.”

For Arin, Dan would do anything.  Swaying his hips a bit, he tried his best to make it look like he was dancing.  Arin was getting really into the song, raising his arms and moving like crazy.  Things like that just made Dan fall for him more.  He could watch Arin like this for hours and never get bored.

——————————————

“Come on, just two more steps.” Dan said, trying to not to grunt as he carried Arin up to his room.

The party was mostly over when they decided to leave.  Arin was too drunk to be trusted to walk back by himself.  It was worth the flights of stairs to hear his drunken rambles.  When they finally got to the door, Dan grabbed Arin keys and went to open the door for him.

“You know, you’re the best man,”  Arin giggled.

“I know.”

“No, like you’re the best ever.  Like I love you man.”  

Dan was frozen by those words right as he unlocked the door.  In the years he’d known Arin, he’d never thought those words would ever be said.  His mind started to race and grow numb as the words repeated over and over in his head.  Arin kept talking but Dan couldn’t hear it over those three words that wouldn’t stop.  Before he could stop himself, Dan reached over, grabbing Arin’s face and kissed him.  The kiss lasted a few seconds before he ran like hell back to his own dorm.


	6. Keeping Distance

Passing around his dorm, Dan felt like a fool.  The night before he kissed his drunk friend.  Not just any friend, but someone that he was pretty sure was the love of his life.  He felt like there was no way he could ever face him again.  there was no way he’d even leave his dorm today if it wasn’t for some classes he had. 

Wasn’t even three feet out of the art building after his first class when he saw Arin walking to his own.  The feeling of wanting to run away almost took over Dan but he remembered one thing.  Arin was stupid drunk last night.  He felt deep down there might have been a chance that Arin didn’t even remember most of the night before.

“Hey, did you make it inside ok last night?”

“I woke up on the right inside my dorm so I’d say that was a success.” 

The two laughed and moved out from the middle of the side walk.  Dan still felt a little anxious inside, trying to remember how Arin’s lips tasted.  He couldn’t tear his mind away from it.  If he’d known it wouldn’t be remembered, he would’ve kissed longer.

“Did you have fun last night?” The question broke Dan’s train of thought.

“Ya, don’t really remember much of it though.  Still a little hung over.”  Dan hated lying out of his ass.  He was terrible at it.

“Ya, me either. Why don’t you come over later and I buy us some pizza?”  Arin’s face scrunched up like it always did when he did his sitcom voice, he knew it made Dan at least giggle at times.

“Yes-No!  I have a paper!  I got to start it now, bye!” 

Racing back to his bike, Dan rode like hell away from the art building.  It tore him up inside that he turned down a nice night in with Arin but he couldn’t trust himself alone with him any more.  Everything was happening too soon and he didn’t want it all the pent up feelings to come out like this.  It just wasn’t the right time, was what he kept telling himself as he went to go hide in the comfort of his lonely dorm.


	7. Heart Racing Feeling

Dan sat at the edge on Arin desk, wondering why he had to be so awkward.  It has been well over a week since the drunk indecent and all he could think about was Arin’s lips.  He was pretty sure his mind was filling in most of the blanks but every now and then he’d just stare at them and think back to how soft they were.

“…And that’s why I can’t go back to Subway.  You ok, Danny?  You’ve seen out of it lately…..are you on drugs?”

Snapping out of it, Dan chuckled a little, “What are you?  My mom?”

“I will call her up if you are doing the ‘Mary Jane’.”

“…Who calls it that you dork.”

“But I’m serious, if I catch it, I’m calling.”

“So scared.”  

The two laughed and went back to just rambling on and branching off to different stories.  It felt like a normal day, before the kiss, before most of the feelings, before it got weird.  At one point, Arin stopped working completely and rested his head on Dan’s lap after forcing his legs down.  The slightly older teen was overly aware of how close Arin’s face was to his crotch.  Before he could even hold his breath, all the thoughts and dreams he’d had of this moment came all at once.  As if he knew, Arin nuzzles his head more into him, getting dangerously close. 

“You ok?”  Arin lifted up his head.

“Ya dude, I’m good.”

Leaning closer, the two were only a few inches apart. “You sure?”

“Y-ya…”


	8. Mind Blank

 

 

 

basically like crack to me!

 

“You’re stuttering,”  Arin teased as he leaned closer to Dan, who was ready to run out the door.

The slightly older teen scooted back as far as he could on the desk before hitting the wall behind it and becoming pinned.   Arin kept getting closer, now standing up and placed both hands on either side of Dan’s waist.  It was getting harder for Dan not to blush and let his mind wander around.

“You’ve also been avoiding me.”

“No I haven’t.”

“Terrible liar as always.  But ever since that party, you’ve been avoiding me like the plague.  I wanna hear why.”

“I swear I haven’t, I’ve been busy with school.”

Arin leaned closer, “You and I both know you don’t care about school. Tell me on the count of three. One.”

“You’re being we-”

“Two.”

“Arin plea-”

“Three.”

“I love you!”

The two stayed frozen as all the color in Dan’s face drained.  It was out in the open, not the way he wanted it but there was no going back.  Arin’s expression changed in no way.

“I already know that, I’m talking about when you kissed me.”

“Wait….you knew?!”

“You’re not exactly the best at hiding things.  I was just waiting for you to finally say it.”

“You’re not freaked out?”

“Nope, it’s cute how you worried.”

“But….how do you feel?..”

Arin leaned in closer, closing the gap between them and kissed Dan. “What do you think?”


	9. Weight Lifted

The night Arin and Dan finally got their feelings out in the open, nothing happened.  Not to say they didn’t want anything to happen, each where so close to loosing it and fucking the other till they passed out, but wanted to wait.  The night was spent with catching up on lost time kissing and holding each other.  Dan was too emotional to complain.  It took him almost by surprise the next morning waking up face to face with Arin.  He was stunned at how he could now watch him being peaceful and how beautiful he was up close.  Arin slowly opened his ears and yawned a little.

“Watching me sleep?  Better not be jacking it too.”

“You’re so close you could tell if I was.”

“Well, I mean it wouldn’t be the first time you’d done that in this bed.”

Dan sat up so fast he got a little light headed. “What??”

“you need to learn that I’m a very light sleeper man.”

All he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and disappear forever.  The fact that Arin knew what happened in his bed and let it happen mortified Dan.  The two tried to laugh it off but it will forever haunt Dan in his most awkward moments.  After getting up and making some breakfast, they stayed inside all day and cuddle while watching tv.  Neither of them had class that day and around three in the afternoon, Arin had an idea.

“Why don’t we hit the club tonight?”

“Arin, you know me, we’ve been through this.”

“But you went to that one party.  Maybe this will push you to go have fun.  There’ll be dancing, drinks, music, food.”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”  Arin whispered, leaning closer into Dan, lips inches from his neck. “With a cherry on top?”

Dan was ashamed how easy he caved.

 


End file.
